Inside Out
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Gwen is given the opportunity to become more powerful than her worst enemies but little does she know the price that comes with it. Rated for rape


**Inside Out**

By: Vampire toy

Summary: Gwen is given the opportunity to become more powerful than her worst enemies but little does she know the price that comes with it.

Rating: M for rape

XxXxX

He was _inside_ of her.

She couldn't forget it, not ever.

She hated him for it; she hated herself for letting it happen.

The fiery red head couldn't have imagined that she, of all people, someone who was capable of taking care of herself, someone who always played on the good side, would get into a situation like this.

A disgusting situation.

It played in her head over and over and over again as if it were still happening.

But she still felt she should have been able to push herself over this and move to call Ben, move to call Grampa Max, someone, _anyone_.

She was supposed to be a hero now, self reliant, level headed, or maybe she was just a sidekick?

She had never wanted to be a sidekick.

"Pretty as ever, aren't you Gwendolyn?" His voice made her hairs stand on end.

_She smirked, flipping back a strand of her orange hair; "Ugly as ever, aren't you Hex?"_

_She'd gotten a tip that he was back…_again_. right after school she rushed to the old factory, not bothering to change out of her shirt and jeans into her superhero attire._

She couldn't help but think of how easily bad guys got out these days.

Ben opted for the option of killing them so they wouldn't KEEP getting out, but Gwen didn't think that was right, it wasn't moral. 

_So Ben never killed any of them._

_She guessed he did it for her._

_She was right, of course, because he constantly told her that. Every time they fought a mouthy villain Ben would turn to her and glare mockingly; "If I hadn't promise you that I wouldn't kill them, I would."_

She knew he would.

"_I am glad to see that my message has reached you." Hex told her, snapping her from her daze._

"_Message?" all she'd heard was that Hex was lose, and he was HER villain so it was up to HER to put him away again._

"_You didn't hear? I suppose that's what I get for playing telephone." He smirked, "I have a gift for you."_

_This made Gwen step back slightly, "I don't want it." _

"You don't even know what it is I'm offering you." He stepped forward, matching every step she took back until she stood still again.

"_I still don't want it, I just want _you_ back in prison!" _

_Hex chuckled with his same snide smile; she was surprised that over the last five years he hadn't changed a bit, she wondered if it was magic?_

"_Here me out, then I'll come willingly." _

_Gwen paused, eyeing him suspiciously but finally nodding, "Alright."_

How could she have been so **foolish**?! It was something Ben would fall for. She felt sick as she lay on the cold concrete, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

She was still so scared.

Like a child.

A very small child.

"As you must know by now, Charmcaster has been getting much stronger and is planning to take my power from me as soon as she gets her hands on me."

_Gwen nodded, she knew this much from her years of dealing with the two relentless magicians. _

"_I have few options left to me, and you, Gwendolyn, are one of those options."_

"_What?!" she jumped back, now more suspicious than ever, "You want _**me**_ to help _you_?"_

"_Not so directly." He grinned at her reaction, "So fear not, your morals will stay intact."_

Her morals were still there, he hadn't lied about that, but he hadn't told her he would break her confidence and destroy her pride.

She felt worthless.

What good were her morals now?

"I would rather let you have my power, than Charmcaster."

_His words hit her hard; was he really offering what she thought he was offering?_

"_Yes, it's that simple." He grinned at her tell-tale face, "If you have my power, I know you could defeat her."_

"_Why pick me over her?" she asked quickly._

"_She betrayed me. She is unfit, undeserving. She is my enemy to a much greater extent than you are, Gwendolyn."_

She stared at him in awe.

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend, isn't that how the saying goes, Gwendolyn?"_

_She nodded, still not completely convinced._

"_I hope you will take my gift. It only benefits you, it will make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams." Hex held out his staff in front of him and let it go, watching it hover in front of him before he began to chant._

She _did_ feel powerful, much more so than she had ever felt in her life.

She hated it.

She hated **him**.

"I don't…-" she murmured, "I don't…"

_Gwen prepared herself, standing ready for battle, mumbling a few words to put up a protective shield in case he tried anything._

_But nothing happened._

_It was just something short of a light show._

_The staff finally fell to the ground and Hex looked up at her seriously; "All my power is inside me now, if you choose to accept, it is all yours, if not, Charmcaster will surely be able to defeat me in this transference state, it weakens me." _

_Gwen couldn't believe it was really happening._

_Hex was GIVING her all his power!_

_He held out his arms, almost like a loving father would, "Take it before she finds us. Remember, if she takes it, you will never defeat her."_

"_What…do I do?" Gwen asked uncertainly, walking over to him ever so slowly._

"_Just come close to me, it's a physical transfer."_

Thinking back on it Gwen should have just captured him and taken him back to headquarters to check out his story, to do some research.

But she didn't.

She felt so stupid.

So ignorant.

_She walked towards him slowly and opened her arms, reaching for him cautiously, placing her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist. The interaction seemed to create a plethora of lights and sounds that danced around the two._

_It might've even been romantic if she'd been with someone she loved._

She wasn't sure who that would be, though.

She didn't have someone who she really wanted to lay beside her at night, she hadn't even considered it but once or twice; hero work was time consuming….or was she a sidekick?

She still couldn't decide.

"_You've made the right choice in accepting my gift, Gwendolyn." He whispered curtly in her ear._

_She shuddered._

_The next moment he had her pinned underneath him and his hands were all over her, pulling at her clothes and easily yanking them off._

_Gwen barely had the time to comprehend what was going on, her mouth opened to scream but his lips pressed themselves fiercely against hers._

_She began to fight him but it felt as if he was spitting fire into her throat. _

_Then suddenly she could feel him entering her._

_Gwen's mind went blank; the lights grew brighter, she tried to breathe in but the air felt thick and painful, as if some type of energy was traveling throughout her body. _

_Maybe she had tried to scream again?_

_The lights and the sounds hurt her, the swirling of it all made a strangely angry wind that blew her hair into her eyes every few seconds. She was panicked, her heart pounded so hard that she was sure Hex could feel it trying to break out of her chest._

_Everything hurt so badly; her body was on fire._

_Her breathing stopped, and her head grew woozy._

_She finally fell back and hit the cold hard concrete._

_After that everything disappeared._

She was glad she wasn't awake for all of it.

But she wished she hadn't been awake for ANY of it.

She wished NONE of it had ever happened.

But it **had**, she could still _feel_ it.

The transfer itself was as painful as Hex's assault, she felt as though there were bruises all over her body.

Bruises **inside** her body.

What was she supposed to do now?

Pretend it never happened?

What would she tell Ben and Grampa Max?

Gwen's body quivered suddenly and her eyes began darting around the empty warehouse. She was alone and it was dark. Her hands shook as she held them up in front of her face for inspection. She slowly lowered them and felt her body; she was still naked.

This made her sit up in revulsion and cover herself despite no one being there to see her. She felt sick all of a sudden, rolling onto her knees and throwing up.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stumbled up. She grabbed her clothes and hurriedly threw them back on.

Then she ran out.

The night air was cold and almost nice after emptying her stomach. She stood there in the parking lot of the old building and stared at the sky with wide and watering eyes.

She wasn't sure what happened to Hex after the transfer.

She didn't care.

No matter what happened to him, he was there, _inside_ of her now.

She trembled again, hugging herself.

The redhead finally took in a deep breath and began running again.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted this to undo itself and disappear.

_She_ wanted to disappear.

If Hex was still out there, if he hadn't completely dissolved into her, she wanted to find him.

Gwen wanted to kill him.

The frightened girl ran into her home and into her bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her. No need to wake her father; she wasn't all that sure what she'd tell him, or if she even _wanted_ to tell him.

Gwen rushed into her bathroom and turned the water on full blast.

She felt disgusting.

She really just wanted to _kill_ him.

She paused then for a moment, thinking over her words in a daze.

Her lips twitched and curled into a frown; he had lied.

She **had** lost her morals.

All the more reason for him to die.

XxXxX

A/N: LAWL that was really bad. Ok, it was just a thought I had seeing as I think too much about everything. I might do a version of this with mostly Hex and his thoughts before it all happened. Maybe how he planned it and such. Dunno, I guess its up to majority vote. I don't know if most would be too creeped out or anything. Oh well back to my Kwevin stories 3


End file.
